


Retired together

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: It's the summer of 1928 and Elsie is coming back home from her two-month stay with the family in London, straight to the arms of missing Charles. He has a very interesting offer for her...Will she accept it?
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 6





	Retired together

Charles woke up feeling totally different than for the last two months, when he was all alone in the cottage. Even though he spent most of his life waking up alone, in a single bed, being married for three years convinced him, that there is nothing better in this world than waking up seeing the person that you loved the most. His face brightened with a smile, when he looked at his beloved wife. Sleeping so soundly, casual and carefree. He didn't move, because he didn't want to wake her. She knew how tired she must have been. Two month stay with the family in London was not a picnic. Especially not for the staff. She mentioned how difficult it had been for her to carry on the duties in the London home. She didn't say much, because after such long separation they had more interesting things to do last night than talking, but he could read between the lines.  
He missed her, he missed her tremendously..Days without her were empty and meaningless. He desperately tried to find something to do, but without Elsie nothing really made any sense. The house duties were tiring, the meals had no taste and the nights were cold and lonely. His heart ached when he thought of ever having go through this again. That was the last thing that he would have wanted. They found their marriage happiness so late in life. Every moment together was precious. Should they really sacrifice their own happiness for the comfort of the Crawley family? Isn't this something what they have been doing all their lives? Wasn't that the highest time to stop that?  
His morning musings were break by the sounds of his waking wife. She changed her position from her back, to the side, stretched out and made a lovable sound, which was like a music to his ears:

“Mmmmm...Charlie...What time it is?”

“It's still early...You can go back to sleep..My little sleeping beauty..”-he neared her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“I like that..This is what I missed so much for the last two months..”

“Me too my lovely..Me too...Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I ever slept in London and something tells me that my gorgeous husband had something to do with it last night..”

“Your gorgeous husband is very happy to hear that..Oh Els...I missed you so much those last two months..I couldn't wait for you to go back..”-he stroked her chestnut locks delicately.

“I've missed you too Charlie...So very much...I thought that I will go crazy being there without you..”

“You were busy during the days, weren't you?”

“Tremendously...But the nights were the hardest. I think I don't like to sleep alone anymore. It was so lonely without you..”-she stroked his chest, looking him in the eyes with the seductive sight...

He kissed her and nuzzled her neck, inhaling that sweet scent of hers and she purred like a satisfied cat...

“Elsie..I was thinking about some things when you were not here..”

“I bet you have...What kind of things Charles?”

“We are so incredibly happy. I never thought all my life, that I will ever be so happy. Since we got married, all I want to do is to spent all my time with you..”

“I know darling...I want that too...You make me feel so wonderful...Each day and each night..”

Charles grinned with joy, hearing this confessions.

“And I was thinking Elsie, that who knows how long we will be able to enjoy those moments..”

“Charles is there something wrong? Are you ill?..”-Elsie was truly concerned now.

“No Els...I'm healthy and everything is fine, but you know...We are in a certain age now..”

“Speak for yourself!”

“All right. Sorry...I am in a certain age and I need to be with my young, beautiful wife all the time..”

“That's better my sweet flatterer..”-Elsie placed few sweet kisses to the side of his neck and he growled with joy...

“I came to a conclusion of some kind Elsie...I want you to be free. Like I am now. I want you to spent your days with me, not in the Abbey. I want us to live enjoying life...Would you consider retirement?”

“Charles...Sweetie, you know that I would be more than happy to retire. I've worked long enough and God knows that serving the Crawleys is not something that I adore like you did. Recently I'm a little tired with running the house, especially that you are no longer around..”

“Well then..Would you be willing to retire Els?”

“I would like that very much Charlie, but you know that I can't. You know my situation...I have to take care of Becky for the rest of her life. Or mine. Whichever comes first....I can't afford to retire...”

“That's the thing Elsie...We never spoke about things like that, but I have saved quite a lot of money during my many years of service. It was enough to buy this cottage and I have enough in the bank so we could afford your retirement..If I will pay for Becky's care will you agree to stop working?”

“Oh Charles...I don't know what to say...This sounds lovely but...I can't ask you to do this..You've worked hard all your life..These are your money. I can't ask you to spent it on my sister..”

“First of all Elsie...These are not my money..These are our money...Whatever is mine is yours...Don't you ever forget it..And second of all love, it's not only your sister now..She is also my sister in law and I will be more than happy to pay for her care, just so I could make you happy and have you all to myself each day..”

“Charles..I...I..”-Elsie was so touched, that she couldn't speak, because of a big lump forming in her throat...

“Elsie...I love you...You are not only my wife...You are my life, my world, my everything...Please say yes and we will be able to enjoy ourselves, for as long as God will allow us to do it..”

“Charles..I love you...There are no words that could tell you how much I love you...I couldn't ask for a better husband...I had to wait so long for you, but it was worth it...”

“So will you do it Els? Will you retire with me?”

“Yes, I will retire with you Charles...Thank you for this wonderful gift that you gave me..”

“It's my pleasure sweetheart. We are going to have a wonderful life now. You'll see. There are so many things we can do..We can travel, read books, take care of our garden and you can even work a little bit on your cooking skills...Hey! What's that for?”-Charles asked when she punched him on the stomach lightly.

“You know for what! You know that very well Charles Carson!”

“I know..I was just kidding...”

“I sincerely hope you were! Otherwise I will have to punch you again..”

“Of course I was kidding. You are the best wife I could have asked for...You have so many amazing talents and skills that you don't have to work on..”

“Such as...?”

“I will show you what I meant Els... There are some things between us that don't need any amendments, because we have mastered them to perfection...

With these words, Charles pinned Elsie to the bed and they kept on celebrating one of the most important decisions made together in their marriage life...

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this story...I hope that you will find a little time to read it and that it will bring you a moment of joy. There is nothing more better for me, than a knowledge that I bring joy to some of you. As always sorry for language mistakes and if you like it, please let me know. See you soon!


End file.
